The Dream
by HeartBreakZone
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot scene thing that I've been dying to write c: Hermione is woken up by a nightmare.


**Hey guys! So, I have seriously been wanting to write this for a while, like the idea was just stuck in my head XD. I'm only on the fifth book, but of course some idiots have to give me spoilers that Hermione and Ron get together :( BUT I'm actually happy they do, they'd be so adorable together :D! Btw, I don't know if this happens or not, or if someone else wrote a similar fanfiction. **

**(Do I need to do one of these?) DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR MOVIES(BUT I SURE WISH I DID)!**

**Now, off with me and my rambling and onto the one-shot :)**

**Btw, it's written in Hermione's point of view, and after they get married (Don't they? Idk...)**

* * *

I sat up in the bed, a gasp escaping my mouth. I panted for a few minutes until I saw Ron stirring in the corner of my eye. _He's alright_, I thought to myself gratefully. I began to sob, putting my hands to my face and burying myself into my knees.

"Hermione? What happened, love?" I heard Ron's adorable sleepy voice ask. My hands slipped out of my face just enough so that I could see Ron. He was also sitting up, about to hold me. "No, Ron, please, don't touch me or talk to me right now. Give me a minute..." I croaked, barely able to speak. I buried my face in my hands again and continued to cry, the memory of my nightmare occasionally making me bawl harder.

I took Ron's arm and placed it around my shoulder, resting my head on his chest. He kissed me on the head, which made my cheeks go pink and my eyes becoming more watery. There was silence for a few minutes, besides my uncontrollable gasps from crying too hard. "Shh, Hermione, it's fine... You'll be okay, I love you, Hermione, darling..." Ron cooed, petting me and kissing me on the head again.

I sat up a little just enough for me to see his face. "Ron..." I began, before more gasps came out of my mouth. He pulled me back gently, knowing perfectly well that I wasn't ready to tell him about the nightmare yet.

A few minutes passed, and I stopped gasping. "Ron, I had a nightmare... we were back at Hogwarts... bloody hell, I miss that school... nobody was there but us. And then..." I said, pausing before I told him the horrible part. I could barely stand it. "And then... Voldemort showed up... how he did is anybody's guess; this was a dream... The last thing I heard was..." Another tear escaped my eye.

"_Avada Kedavra_." I was sobbing again, burying my head in Ron's chest. "Take all the time you need, honey... You don't need to rush it..." he said.

I waited a couple seconds before I told him what I didn't want to repeat. "I closed my eyes, and... and when I opened them... I looked over at you, but you were lying there... dead..." I finished, "I woke up crying."

I looked up at Ron, who had a tear going down his cheek, too. "Hermione, I'm so sorry you had to experience that... but you have nothing to worry about... Harry killed him over 20 years ago, remember? There's nothing to worry about," he reminded me. "Yeah, but... I just can't lose you, Ron, I love you so much. The thought of you dying right in front of me, especially by the worst wizard of all time... I can't stand it!" I sobbed.

"I love you too, Hermione. You'll be okay, love, please don't cry, I hate seeing you so sad. You have such beautiful eyes... I hate seeing tears coming out of them. Please, don't cry..." he begged, tears also streaming down him face. Though I hate to see him sad, especially because of me being upset, but I love the fact that he'd freely cry, unlike most men. This is why I love him, he's so sensitive. "Ron... I think I feel better..." I told him, noticing his eyes. I saw them close as he leaned in to kiss me, and I gladly accepted and leaned in toward him, closing my eyes and kissing him passionately.

"Hermione, I love you so much," he said dreamily.

"I love you, too, Ron," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder and feeling sleep take over me. I felt him kiss my on the head for a third time before I drifted off completely.


End file.
